


A Queda d'A Doutora

by Jumenta



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen, Mentioned Donna Noble, Mentioned Jack Harkness, Mentioned Martha Jones, Mentioned Missy (Doctor Who), Mentioned Nardole (Doctor Who), Mentioned River Song, Post-Episode: 2017 Xmas Twice Upon A Time, Sarah Jane smith (mencionada), amy pond (mencionada), barbara wright (mencionado), bill potts (mencionada), brigadeir Lethbridge-Stewart (mencionado), clara (mencionada), ian cherteton (mencionado), jamie mcCrimmon (mencionado), k-9 (mencionado), peri brown (mencionada), pois é um monte de gente é mencionada, romana (mencionada), rory willians (mencionado), susan foreman (mencionada)
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:06:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24182581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jumenta/pseuds/Jumenta
Summary: Algumas coisas que se passaram na cabeça da Doutora enquanto caia da TARDIS





	A Queda d'A Doutora

Estava caindo.

Sua cabeça explodindo e ela caindo há quilômetros de distância do chão. Viu seus preciosos livros caírem de sua nave, agora, destruída por dentro.

"Desculpa, garota.", pensou.

E a cabine some, abandonando a mulher de vestes chamuscadas e muito sujas em queda livre.

Ela estica um dos braços pra cima, onde há alguns segundos estava sua companheira TARDIS.

Memórias rapidamente escapavam de sua cabeça. Não podia se esquecer, logo agora que conseguira se lembrar de Clara.

Bill.  
Clara.  
Amy.  
Rory.  
Donna.  
Martha.  
Rose.  
Jack.  
Sarah Jane.  
Romana.  
Missy.  
Nardole.  
K-9.  
Brigadeiro.  
River.  
Peri.  
Jamie.  
Ian.  
Bárbara.

Susan...

Por que todos a abandonam? Por séculos se sentira como se fosse um imã que só atraia desastres e destruía as vidas pelas quais passava. Já tentara várias vezes ficar sozinha, porém existia uma força que a impedia de estar sozinha por tempo demais.

De todos os eus, o de agora era um completamente novo, estranho, desconhecido, estava disposta a se reconhecer e se reencontrar. Mas nada disso aconteceria se alguma coisa não impedisse sua queda.

Sentia o forte vento balançando seus cabelos antes brancos e agora loiros. Fazia mais de mil anos que não ficava loira, iria ser bom pra variar um pouco. Mas variar mesmo só ficando ruiva, essa bendita cor de cabelo que ainda não teve.

E continuava caindo.

Tudo a partir daquele exato momento era novo, desconhecido e incerto. E estava caindo bem nessa direção.


End file.
